


过呼吸

by HermioneHolic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic





	过呼吸

深夜，应该说是刚巧卡在十二点整左右的那段时间，汤姆.里德尔在学会爱人之前学会了占有。他年方十五，没有同龄人稚气未脱的那种固执，仿佛青春时代对他来说只是进化过程中的累赘，于是直接从换牙期跳到了饱经沧桑的成年。爱是被摆在冰箱里过了期的食物、陶瓷花瓶里逐日腐烂的感恩节玫瑰，他根本不屑于去打理，却又心想着迟早要其抛弃。定居在楼下花坛里的那只漂亮的黑猫也同样是在一个深夜与他结缘，他自此以后便每天给它带百香果和即将变质的酸奶，同时在心中发誓：我绝不会去爱它。

里德尔铁石心肠，最开始也只是一分钱不花，用本该在垃圾桶里栖息的廉价食物搪塞那只和他一样无人管束的野猫。意料之外的部分就是，猫后来和他熟络起来，他作了它的教父，给它命名——A。A就是A，不独立于字母表里的其它二十五个字母，A是花坛里那只黑猫的代号，等它死后，他可以给自己驯养的新宠物或社区里的其它野猫起名为“A”。哪怕给一只拿来吃的肉猪起了名都难免要对其产生感情。汤姆心地不好，晚上九点从家中微薄的储蓄里偷钱去买饲料，一来二去月底的账本结算开始出现赤字。他擅长撒谎，梅洛普每回发现她藏在床单下面的钞票少了几张，都只是心疑自己的弟弟莫芬又不请自来。

大抵因为不熟悉野猫的习性，一时兴起的善意换来的却是背叛。里德尔的三分钟热度迟迟不退，但在蚊虫结卵的花坛前，他毫不犹豫地亲手斩断了那蜘蛛丝般脆弱不堪的链接。A，可以被世上任何一只野猫取代的A，他以为自己驯养了它、作了它的主人，但在他看不到的地方，它也同样会讨好地摇晃着尾巴，以妩媚的姿态向过路人索要食物，就像它在他面前所做的那样。猫不是可被替换的，他才是可被替换的。A对他来说已经不只是A，但他对A来说从头到尾就只是A。看不清五官的陌生人在花坛前拿着芦苇去逗那只与他亲密却又不只属于他的猫。他被取代了，也被背叛了。

后来，再后来——汤姆.里德尔日渐成熟，理所当然变得冷酷无情，不再畏惧被谁抛弃，也不再对谁施以善意。他以恶意为基石，将痛苦当成动力，不择手段地向着象牙塔的顶端爬上去。跳过整日怀疑生命意义的步骤，他对自己发誓要好好活下去。他要当领袖、要当皇帝，取代某个位高权重者的人生，又在失势之时被谁取代。霍格沃茨的职业调查表发下来，他提起笔撒一个毫无意义的谎：当魔法部高官。但高官实际上也是可以被替换可以被忘记的，被写在历史书角落里的某一任魔法部长，空是头衔，他绝不会仅仅只满足于此。天知道汤姆.里德尔多害怕活成一个可有可无的人。

成年，真正意义上的成年，他年满二十、前程远大，有着过人的阴险狡诈和一张毫无瑕疵的脸，天罚降临都不怕。汤姆.里德尔再没有产生过想要驯养一只宠物的念头，但直到他遇到赫敏.格兰杰，那位与他同窗七年却几乎没有说过一句话的女同学，生了一头毛莨般杂乱的棕发和一双塑料玩具般澄澈空明的眼球，他第一次与她对上视线就心想——她的眼神就像一只无害而又无助的小狗。后来他对她有了更深的了解，便暗自腹诽：只可惜我没法践踏她的自尊，也不能往她的脖子上戴狗项圈。预言家日报夸她年轻有为，不久之后又骂她的才华和能力远远配不上她的野心，这样毫无根据的贬低她连看都不会去看一眼。她就像一只热衷于特立独行的猫，又或者一只脾气不够温顺的绵羊，把她看作什么动物、比喻成哪种花朵都可以——但唯独不能是狗和玫瑰，因为狗是可以征服可以驯养的，而玫瑰长刺就只为了给绿叶作伴，但你甚至没法说服格兰杰去做她不想做的事情。

摧毁她很难，但给她取一个代号倒是容易，反正他像个伪君子般时刻彬彬有礼，永远不会当着别人的面使用那些不够文雅的词语。“泥巴种”单单指赫敏.格兰杰，自此以后不能再代指任何麻瓜出身的巫师。“泥巴种”相当于“A”，但从某种角度来看或许又不尽类似。

赫敏.格兰杰喜欢假装正经，就像那些在白天无比保守却又在晚上无法无天的红灯区女郎，她费尽心思想要掩盖一段上不来台面的恋情。汤姆在数个深夜作她的床伴，做完后还要听她煞有介事地叮嘱：“我们之间除了肉体关系外什么也没有。”他表面不做声，心里却在暗笑：没人能比他更加懂得如何唾弃爱情。其实说是“肉体关系”都好听得有些过头，还不如说他们就是两个发生过关系的陌生人，甚至这一切就像是一个噩梦、一个不该发生的灾难般的错误。汤姆甚至不懂为什么她要误以为他会去重视生命中的一个过客，就像他不懂他们两人究竟是如何发展到了这种地步。她不把他介绍给自己的熟人，也不愿意跟着他回家，任何一个肮脏阴暗的角落都可以是他们珠胎暗结的温床，任何一种无声的温情都会让他们陷入尴尬。

由于一场不合时宜的暴雨，里德尔得以找到借口死赖在赫敏家过夜。蝉鸣不绝于耳的凌晨一点，雨点落地的噪声愈演愈烈。她往沙发上丢一团皱皱巴巴的被子，然后满脸疲倦地走向厕所。他厚着脸皮跟了上去，甚至都没有来得及想出一个合适的理由。赫敏关上厕所的门，把冷气和正在梦游般的两人都锁在了里头。里德尔透过雾气朦胧的镜子去看自己，发现他漆黑的睫毛湿漉漉地纠缠在一起，浑圆的瞳孔中闪烁着不曾有过的恍惚。

事情到底是怎么衍变为两人开始在厕所里脱衣服的呢——说不太清，他只知道赫敏在赤身裸体的时候会变得犹豫不决，当他把她强行固定住的那一刻，她的脸上会显露出痛苦的表情。他把她压在马桶上，用尽全力去顶她双腿间的圣地。一丝不挂的皮肤紧紧贴着冰冷的马桶盖，她的乳头会在起鸡皮疙瘩的同时像他的性器一样坚挺，施虐的欲望迫使他伸出手粗暴地去拧她苍白的乳房。她疼得倒吸一口凉气，误以为这就已经是结局——但肯定远远不止于此。之后里德尔会让他颀长的双手缓慢地向上爬去，握一枚鸡蛋一样小心翼翼地握住她纤细的脖颈，再蟒蛇绞杀猎物般迅速收紧——就像多年以前他在没人看到的小巷子里处死那只自己未能成功驯养的野猫，扼住咽喉、举起来，像一个兢兢业业的表演者，把那具瘦小的尸体毫不留情地扔进垃圾桶里。随着手指上力度的加重，赫敏的脸色因缺失氧气而变得愈发难看，她的双手徒劳无功地将他推开，但下体却不听使唤地开始收紧——好有趣，她身体的一部分在垂死抵抗，而另一部分却在依依不舍得将他挽留。温暖狭窄的隧道与他的阴茎死死连在一起，她开始厮打、挣扎，可四肢却因为逐渐模糊的意识而疲软无力，于是一切都像是一个苟延残喘的病患在妄图违抗死神的旨意。赫敏睁开眼睛，看见被她的泪水困住的那只飞蛾已然奄奄一息。把她压在身上的那人是在什么时候松开了掐在她脖子上的手、是在什么时候停止了他的暴行，这些她都记不清。只记得完事后，生了一头油亮黑发的男人按下马桶的冲水按钮，把所有没法嚼碎和吞咽的爱与欲望通通冲进了下水道里。

翌日清晨，格兰杰的家中迎进她连夜赶来的父母和好友。里德尔还没来得及被她赶走，只能留下来和众人一起享用早餐。她第一次把他介绍给自己的熟人，“只是留宿了一晚的同学。”而后又像是要补充什么一样，语气生硬地报出了他的名字。吃完早餐后前男友罗恩与她吻别，里德尔站在一旁无所事事，只觉得自己的胃里似乎有东西在摇晃，沾着口水和胃酸的食物也许随时要从他的口中涌出来，尴尬地吐上一地。时光荏苒，他还是和当年一样只能当那个可被替换的A、可有可无的A。格兰杰一个个与她的亲朋好友们拥抱，长方形的太阳光斑打在她的脸上，像是一种过分幼稚的儿童涂鸦。汤姆.里德尔恶毒地心想，“我甚至宁愿看她去死。”可她死了之后他要怎么办、又要找谁当她的替代品，这是从未被思考过的问题。


End file.
